


Not Coming Back

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, I really need to know if she knows what happened to her brother, Post Legends S2, minor goldenvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Lisa Snart learns that her brother isn't coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt from Anon: Could you do a one-shot where Lisa gets told that her brother is dead?

Lisa Snart learned of her brother’s death a year after it happened.

After about four months after the last contact she had with her brother, she broke into the hideout she knew he and Mick had. There, she found a letter waiting for her with her name on it. Her brother and Mick had apparently gone on some time traveling mission to save the future. They didn’t know when they’d come back, but Lenny had written that he would contact her when they got back. He also mentioned he’d steal something for her from the past, so she was looking forward toward that.

Then aliens had attacked. She had seen some of the footage, with the Green Arrow, the Flash, and even Mick fighting the aliens, but Lenny had been in none of it. Before she could try to reach out to Mick to ask about him, she found out that he was gone again. She went out of town again, going around the country from place to place aimlessly.

One day, she arrived back at the apartment she had in Keystone City to find Mick and a blonde woman who introduced herself as Sara Lance. The absence of her brother was not lost on Lisa, and she demanded to know where he was. It was then that Mick’s face shifted into grief, and Lisa realized what had happened. Lenny was never coming back again.

Sara and Mick had brought her his cold gun, which had been damaged to diffuse a bomb. They told her what had happened to her brother. How there had been a device controlling time, and that the only way to destroy it was to hold down a fail-safe. Mick had been holding it down until Leonard took his place. It had happened over a year ago, which enraged Lisa that she hadn’t been told sooner.

“He was a hero,” Sara said in a quiet voice. Lisa could see that she was masking her own grief.

“He didn’t have to be a hero,” she replied quietly. “He just had to be my brother. That was enough.”

She broke down after Sara and Mick left. Lisa couldn’t remember the last time she had cried this much. Her whole life had been putting up a mask to pretend that she was okay when most of the time she wasn’t. Now, it was coming down because of Lenny. Her big jerk brother, the one who had always looked out for her, was gone. He had done so much for her, and she hadn’t been able to be there to save him.

Somehow, Lisa found herself returning to Central City a few weeks later. She sought out Cisco, someone she considered to be a friend. Tracking him down wasn’t as hard as she expected. While she could have easily showed up at STAR Labs or called him, Lisa had gone to his apartment and waited outside the door for him. It had surprised him when he came home and saw her.

“Sister Cold,” he remarked. He looked more somber than the last time she had seen him, like the world had decided to try and snuff out the light inside of him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Lisa stood up and approached him. “My brother...he’s...”

She couldn’t say ‘dead’, or even ‘gone’. It was one word, but somehow she couldn’t get the sound out. Cisco stepped forward, and Lisa wasn’t able to stop herself from hugging him. He returned the embrace immediately, not saying a word as her silent tears trickled down onto his shirt.

“My brother’s...gone,” she finally managed to choke out.

Then she heard Cisco sniffle a little before letting out a shaky sigh. “So is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into angst. I need to train myself back into it for a different fic.


End file.
